Role Playing
by Silver Sniper
Summary: In which Oshitari and some Hyoutei members help Hiyoshi make up with his girlfriend by acting out the situation. Well, it would be fine as long as some people don't get too carried away...


Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi

I am having an utter crack moment…

* * *

In Which Everyone Expresses Their Feelings With Role-Play (or just Role-Playing for short)

* * *

"Hiyoshi! Focus!" 

The commanding voice that belonging to none other than Atobe Keigo rang out across the courts amidst the pong-ing and tak-ing of rackets and footfalls against the ground as one irritated Hiyoshi Wakashi faltered again with his serve.

"This isn't like you at all, Hiyoshi," Oshitari sighed as a bemused expression shadowed over his face. "Did something happen?"

Hiyoshi merely shrugged and grunted before sending the florescent green ball hurling over to Oshitari side of the court. The prodigy easily returned it with on swift movement and Hiyoshi found himself yet again scrambling to return it. An annoying voice mocking called out six games to one.

"I didn't know you sucked _that_ bad, Hiyoshi," Gakuto snickered as he hopped over towards him. "If you keep this up, you're going to get thrown out of the regulars."

Hiyoshi's eyes flared as he clenched his racket. Given the circumstances, he would be more than ready to retort, but on this occasion, he could neither yell or even speak for that matter. All his attention was focused on something that had taken place yesterday night…

"Hiyoshi-san, are you alright?"

Hiyoshi, who was already on a glaring roll, cast the ever-caring Ohtori something sharper than knives as he stomped out of the court in his cloud of misery and rage. Of course, this didn't go well with the glowing glory of sunlight and heavenly essence known as Atobe Keigo. Nature never contradicts itself.

"Hiyoshi, as your captain, I demand to know what happened," Atobe pronounced with utmost superiority.

"_Nothing_, you hear me, _nothing_ happened," Hiyoshi snapped.

"Well, now we know _something_ happened," Oshitari said. Hiyoshi whirled around to face him with a look that could've killed had the other not already grown use to them.

"I already told you nothing happened so stop asking me!" Hiyoshi screamed. Now that certainly caught everyone's attention, didn't it?

"Don't be shy about it," Shishido scoffed as he came over balancing his tennis racket on the tip of his finger. "Just kiss and make up or something. Girls like that aren't hard to woe you know."

"Eh! You have a girlfriend?" Gakuto gasped.

"Congratulations, Hiyoshi-san!" Ohtori beamed.

"Ah… our little kouhai is finally growing up," Oshitari remarked with the infamous smirk.

Hiyoshi silently seethed as his teammates buzzed about with the newly acquired information about his private life. It was just his luck that he and his girlfriend _had_ to be quarreling in front of a restaurant that Shishido was dining at, didn't it? Come to think of it, that whole day was a disasteriffic calamity that had beseeched into our favorite mushroom-head's heart… if disasteriffic was even a word…

"It's none of your business!" Hiyoshi hollered above everyone's voices.

"Of course it's my business," Atobe sighed. What an imprudent person Hiyoshi was! Honestly! "As your captain, I will not and cannot tolerate such a poor performance from one of my regular members all because of his girlfriend. Right, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

At the sound of 'girlfriend', everyone began their laughs and jeers once again, leaving the poor brunette melting into a pool of embarrassment and dread. Oshitari even came over to give him a pat on the head. Yeah, as if that'll do any good to brighten up the day.

"So just make up," Oshitari suggested. "If it's that type of girl as Shishido said, it can't be much of a task for you, can it?"

Everyone laughed again.

"Stop it!" Hiyoshi yelled. This humiliation was deathly intoxicating to a guy like him. "She's not the type of girl who's easily persuaded!"

"Oh really?" Atobe questioned. "Not even for someone of ore-sama's status?"

"Well…"

"Oh, I get it now," Shishido laughed. "She's your first girlfriend, isn't she?"

"Eh? Well…"

"It's alright," Oshitari smiled deviously. "Let me show you the proper way to kiss up to your girlfriend."

"Huh!"

"Ohtori!" Oshitari went on, completely blinking off Hiyoshi's surprise and shame. "You're going to be Hiyoshi's girlfriend, okay?"

"Eh! B-but…! Oshitari-senpai!" Ohtori whimpered.

"It's only role-play," Oshitari reassured him with a nod.

The other regulars (minus Jirou who was undoubtedly snoozing everything off) gathered around the two with amused faces written all over their faces, all anticipating the 'role-play' that Oshitari and Ohtori were about to put on. Oshitari looked like he was completely in his element in contrast to Ohtori, who wasn't really sure what he was suppose to think acting in a female role.

"Oh, right, what's your girlfriend's name, Hiyoshi?" Oshitari asked.

"Well, that's…"

"Ah, let's just call her An-chan," Oshitari compromised, not really caring much for who Hiyoshi was dating.

"Ah? An-chan?" Atobe asked dubiously. "You wouldn't be making a reference to Fudomine's Tachibana An, would you?"

"You must be mistaken," Oshitari replied with a tone that had 'lie' tagged to every syllable. Turning back to Ohtori, he suavely began, "Oh, An-chan dearest, there is something I must discuss with you immediately my sweet honey!"

"He doesn't have to be that melodramatic," Gakuto muttered under his breathe with a smirk.

"Eh! Well…um… okay…"

"No, no, no, no, no!" Shishido interrupted suddenly. "Hiyoshi's girlfriend would never say that! If he would say something cheesy like that, she wouldn't even listen and just proceed on to the kicking and punching!"

"Fine, if you're so smart, why don't you be Hiyoshi's girlfriend?" Oshitari challenged. Shishido glared, but nonetheless, obliged.

And now, once again, the 'how to make up kiss up to 'An-chan'' role-play began.

"An-chan, there's something-"

"Oh, it's _you_ again!" Shishido scoffed with a sissy tone. "You know, I don't really think this is going to work, Hiyoshi-kun!"

"But An-chan, I-"

"_I_ don't want to hear it!" Shishido went on, completely absorbed in his role. Oshitari, at this point, could only blink and stare in alternating succession.

"Hmm… I'm not good with this type of girl," Oshitari honestly admitted.

"Hey, be glad," Shishido told him. "If this was real-life you'd already be punched and sprawled across the ground."

"Just like Hiyoshi to date a violent girl, isn't it?" Gakuto laughed.

"No! She's not like that at all!" Hiyoshi protested. "She would never cut people off! She's really a nice and kind girl! The reason we were arguing was because… because…"

"Because…" the other regulars chorused.

"Because… because she gave me her cell phone number and I lost it and… well, anyhow, I found it this morning but… I was late for our date last night, and… well…"

"Alright, alright" Oshitari said. "I get it now."

"I doubt it. Right, Kabaji?" Atobe asked.

"Usu."

"Hey, if you're so knowledgeable, why don't _you_ be Hiyoshi's girlfriend?" Oshitari said.

"Ore-sama shall not stoop down to such a level, right Kabaji?"

"Usu."

But after some blank stares, the boy had no option but to: "however, ore-sama shall make this one exception." And so once again, the skit went on its merry way.

"An-chan, I would just like to say that I'm sorry for loosing your number," Oshitari began humbly. "However, I found it this morning, and I admit that it was my fault for loosing it and I should have been more responsible."

"Girls love it when guys admit that they were wrong," Gakuto advised and he elbowed Hiyoshi softly in the ribs. "Make sure to do a lot of kissing up."

"Right…"

"Oh, Hiyoshi-kun, it's alright. I was also wrong at yelling at you," Atobe said with a grim expression on his face, which clearly told that he couldn't believe that those words were coming from his mouth.

"An-chan, oh, my dear, dear An-chan!" Oshitari went on as he got on one knee and took Atobe's hands in his own. "I'm so sorry! Forgive me, please!"

"And flowers might be good too, Hiyoshi-san," Ohtori offered.

"Right…"

"I forgive you, Hiyoshi-kun! I forgive you!" Atobe went on as Oshitari bounced back onto his feet.

"Oh, An-chan, did I ever tell you that you have the most brilliant eyes any human being could have?" Oshitari went on in that dreamy voice of his and he freed a hand and wrapped it around Atobe's waist. The other boy glared but didn't resist.

"Oh, Hiyoshi-kun!" Atobe said with chills.

"An-chan, I love you," Oshitari breathed as he leaned forward slowly to emphasize the moment. Atobe looked absolutely disgusted and mortified.

"Hey, I know that this is suppose to be a role-play and all, but aren't they a bit _too_ into their roles?" Shishido mused. "Is he seriously going to kiss him?"

"Hiyoshi-kun, I… love…" However, the 'you' part of the statement was never spoken as, well, you should know, right?

And at this, Shishido would spurt an array of bad words that really shouldn't be spoken,Ohtori would be suffering from shock, Gakuto utter blankness, and Kabaji and Jirou be completely oblivious to the manner.

"Hey! That _hurt_ Atobe," Oshitari gasped as he doubled over, face twisted in pain. Atobe seemed relatively remorseless towards the unfortunate boy.

"_Never_ attempt that with ore-sama!" Atobe fumed. "Practice is over! Go home! NOW!"

"I wasn't really going to kiss you," Oshitari managed to say through the pain and agony. And just for good riddance, he added, "Like anyone would want to kiss _you_…"

And then another dosage of pain washed over the prodigy.

* * *

However, the efforts were not in vain! Hiyoshi made up with his girlfriend only to find out later that she was actually cheating on him with a guy called Wakato Hiroshi (who was actually cheating on her). Oshitari recovered after some intensely painful moments. Atobe was mentally scared for the day, but thankfully not for life. Kabaji was… Kabaji, and Gakuto could really have cared less about what happened. Ohtori still sort of felt strange at playing a female role, and Shishido was disappointed that he was still single. 

And Jirou slept on.


End file.
